Shadows Are Meant To Be Broken
by AngelicNightmayre
Summary: Ginny has a Twin. The Weasleys treat her like crap. Can she find a place where she belongs? Can Draco help her? Or will she always hide under the shadow of her family?
1. Twin?

**A/N** If you don't like the idea of the Weasley being mean and cruel do not read.

I sighed as I looked out the window of my compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I was on my way towards my Fifth year. I looked around the compartment at the other students. Hermione sat to my right looking something up in a book that she held in her lap as she tried to tie her wild hair into a pony tail, she didn't seem to be winning that battle. Across from sat the most famous boy at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. His brown hair was sweeping into his eye making him look like a child if you asked me, but no one ever asks what I think about anything anyway. Beside Harry sat my idiot brother, Ron. They both seemed to be engaged in a fierce Quidditch argument On Harry's other side sat my twin sister.

Though if you didn't know us you wouldn't even know we were twins. Where I had light blonde hair, she had fiery red locks. Where my eyes were blue with a ring of violet, her's were hues of brown and gold. Where her face was sprinkled with freckles, there wasn't a blemish on mine. Why everyone thought Ginevra was so perfect is beyond me. Maybe it's because she worships the ground Harry walks on. Maybe it's because she looks so innocent. Or, and most likely, it's because she, along with all of my family, is in Gryffindor. What does that have to do with it you ask? It's simple really, because I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm in Slytherin.

I stood up and made my way towards the door when Ron's hand shot up and grabbed me. "Where do you think you're going, Katerina?" He looked up at me questioningly.

I tore my arm out of his grip and looked at him, glaring. "In case you didn't notice while you and my dear sister were fawning all over the infamous_ Harry Potter_," I bite out venomously, "We are almost at Hogwarts. Now if you'll excuse me. I must go change into my robes. I will see you later."

I slammed the door and made my way to the girl's lavatory, muttering a string of curses under my breath. Just as I was about to open the door, an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into a compartment, shutting the door once I was pulled inside.

"What the bloody hell do you-" I stopped short as I noticed the compartment was decorated in assortments of greens and silver. I spun around and glared at the man before me. Recognizing his platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. "Malfoy."


	2. Not a Weasley?

_"What the bloody hell do you-" I stopped short as I noticed the compartment was decorated in assortments of greens and silver. I spun around and glared at the man before me. Recognizing his platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. "Malfoy."_

I folded my arms across my chest, "What do you want."

Draco smirked and looked down at me. "Just to talk." He continued smirking and sat down on one of the dark green seats. "Have a seat. It will only take but a minute."

I continued to glare but I sighed and gave in. As I sat across from him I noticed a hint of amusement in his eyes. "What would you wish to talk to ME about?"

Draco laughed, "I heard you had an interesting summer. You stayed with at the Grey Manor with the Greys, did you not?"

I looked at him shocked. No one was supposed to know I was there at all. I still didn't even know why Mum and Dad sent me there in the first place, though I had my suspicions. They just told me about a week into the summer to pack my bags. They said I was going to stay with some people over the summer. I didn't really care, it meant I would get away from all the family that didn't seem to want me. The only time they even show interest in me is when I do something wrong or when I'm dating someone. And even then it's only long enough to scold me or chase the guy away. The only ones that ever pay me any attention otherwise is Fred and George. They were the only ones who seemed upset about me going to stay with the Greys.

_"Katerina, come here." Mum and Dad sat at the table. There was a letter in between them. I looked between them as I sat down._

_"It seems that this summer you are to go and stay with the Greys at their Manor." I stared at them. They looked….well scared._

_"Ok...may I ask why?" I was starting to get worried. Mum sighed. _

_"Katerina, you will not ask questions. You will do as you are told. The Greys have requested that you stay with them over the summer and so you will. They are two of the most influential in the Wizarding World at the moment. You will be respectful and do as they say. Do you understand?"_

_I looked down at the table. "Yes, Mum."_

_"Good, now go pack your things. Someone will be here shortly to pick you up. Go and do not forget what your mother said." Dad dismissed me and I raced to Fred and Georges room._

_They both looked at me as I leaned over to catch my breath. "Mum….Dad….sending me." I gasped for breath. "Mum and Dad are sending me to stay with the Greys for the summer. And they won't tell my why._

_I heard two sharp intakes of breath and looked up at them. "What? Why do you two look like you have seen a ghost?"_

_Fred looked at George and swore before grabbing my hands. "Kit-Kat promise us that no matter what happens, you'll remember we love you ok? No matter what anyone in this family or at the Greys says, you are still our baby sister and we love you. Can you promise us that you'll remember that?"_

_I looked at them like they were insane. "Of course, why would you-"_

_George cut me off as they pulled me into my bedroom and started packing my things. "Just don't forget it. Here, take your trunk." Fred handed me the trunk and kissed my forehead. George did the same as Mum called from downstairs._

_"KATERINA! YOUR RIDE IS HERE!" I looked at the twins before I headed downstairs._

_"I love you two." I smiled at them. "I'll be back before you know it."_

_"We love you too Kit-Kat." They smiled as I turned around to face a house elf._

_"Miss we must be going. Master and Mistress will be waiting." The elf held out his hand. As I took it I felt a strange tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. Next thing I knew, we were standing in front of an enormous mansion, The Grey Manor._

I looked at Draco and frowned. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What is it to you?"

Draco smirked yet again and threw the Daily Prophet at me. "Take a look at the front page."

_**Franklin and Juliet Grey the Richest Wizard and Witch Died today.**_

_Mr. and Mrs. Grey died today at the ages of 58 and 54. Witnesses say that they were attacked on there way home from the Opera late last night. The suspect as yet to be named but the Head of the Aurors Department has assured us that the murder has been caught and there will be a trial soon._

_It seems that the Greys had a guest staying with them over the summer. Who was this guest? None other than Katerina Renee Weasley. A WEASLEY? Yes a Weasley. But all is not as it seems. After further investigation, it has come to our attention that Miss Katerina is not, in fact, a Weasley. That's right you heard me. Katerina was believed to be the twin of one Ginevra Molly Weasley. But, however, it seems that even though Katerina and Ginevra were born on the same day, they are not twins. Katerina is in fact, the biological daughter of Franklin and Juliet Grey! It seems that when Katerina was born, the Greys could not keep her. Why? We do not know. We do know however, that the Weasleys, the family that is known to be generous, kind, and all around a poster family, took Katerina in. Seems like typical Weasley behaviour yes? Well, you thought wrong. As it turns out, the Weasleys were being PAID! According to our sources, Mr and Mrs. Weasley were receiving a monthly payment to buy clothes and necessities for Katerina. So why does she wear hand me downs? We have an answer for that as well. It seems they were using that money not on Katerina, but on Ginevra, their real daughter. We can only assume that the Greys figured this out and that is why Katerina stayed with them over the summer. Katerina has not been reached for a comment so we can not be sure if she was aware of her family ties._

"WHAT!"


	3. Slytherins Don't Cry

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. Been very busy with life lately. Hope you like the update I know its short I am working on the next chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful readers. If you have any advice for me, as this is my first FF, please let me know. As Always, R/R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but Katerina and the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Draco's POV **

**"What?" Katerina's eyes flashed a violet as she gripped THE DAILY PROPHET tighter as she jumped up from her seat. "This has to be a sick joke. There is no way...NO WAY..." **

**She couldn't even finish her sentence as she collapsed back into her seat as the article fluttered to the ground. She buried her head into her hands and for a moment I thought she was simply trying to figure out if this was a joke or not. Which it wasn't, but I can't blame her for assuming it was. I sneered at her as I leaned back into my seat.**

** "What? You really didn't know? Hmmm it seems you aren't wanted no matter where you go. The Weasley's don't want you, and The Grey's obviously didn't want you. They gave you up after all. You really are quite path-"**

** "SHUT UP!" Katerina whipped her face up as I stared at her in shock. Not because of her yelling at me, which on normal circumstances I would have delighted in. Angering the Weasley's has always been one of my favorite pass times, falling second to my love of Taunting that Potter boy. But no, I wasn't shocked that she yelled, I was shocked at the look on her face. The tears that showed no sign of stopping. She looked utterly helpless... **

**"My god...you didn't know." I stared at her wide-eyed. I honestly didn't know what to say or do. Katerina shook her head as she wiped her eyes and slumped against the backrest of her seat.**

** "No...no I didn't know. I..." She stopped short and I stared at her in wonder as I realized why I was so shocked about her reaction. **

**She was crying, but she is a Slytherin...Slytherin's don't cry. We bury our problems down and don't let them show. So why the hell was this girl crying? Weasley or not, she was a Slytherin. For her to cry is disgraceful to our house. I snapped my head towards the window of my compartment, checking to see if anyone was watching before turning my gaze back to Katerina. **

**"Whether you knew or not,_ Katerina_," I sneered at her, "You are a Slytherin. We do not cry no matter what." I narrowed my eyes. "So clean yourself up before you disgrace yourself further."**

**_ CRACK. _**

**My cheek felt like it was on fire. My head had snapped to face the door of the compartment. Realization dawned on me as Katerina stood up, visibly shaking. That bitch just slapped me. I stood up snarling. It didn't hurt, I have been through worse, Father had seen to that. But no one, NO ONE, slaps a Malfoy. **

**"How dare you." I growled out gripping my wand. Katerina's eyes narrowed. The violet seemed to become brighter as she glared.**

** "How dare me?_ HOW DARE ME_?" She took a deep breath, her eyes flashing as her voice took on a sharp, angry edge. "How dare you. How dare you have the nerve to tell me what to do. How dare you act like you have the right to tell me not to cry. You do not have a single right to say anything to me! I just found out that not only am I not apart of a family that I believed I was, not only have I endured 15 years of isolation, humiliation, and abandonment from every single person in that family but two, not only have I been treated like shit since day one by said family, not only did I find out that I have a different family, but I have just found out that they are dead! That any chance I had of getting out of that hell hole is gone. Every last shred of hope I had has been torn away. Do you know how often I dreamed that I was adopted? How often I hoped that I wasn't truly a Weasley? My whole life I knew there was something wrong with the fact that I was so much different from them. Now I find out its true, but I am still stuck there! YOU have no right to say anything to me! _YOU_ and every other Slytherin_ HAVE _families! You have no idea what its like to be treated like garbage!" The violet in Katerina's eyes had completely engulfed the blue as the tears threatened to spill over the edges again, yet she kept the water works at bay.**

**This time I didn't care. How dare she assume I didn't know anything about being treated like crap! My eyes narrowed into slits as I hissed at her.**

** "_Get out._ _Now_."**

** Her eyes widened at the venomous bite in my voice. It shocked me as well but I did not show it. I am a Malfoy, and we do not show our emotions. She straightened up and flung open the door.**

** Before she shut it, I swear I heard her whisper. "Doesn't feel good when people assume things without knowing the truth does it, Draco?" **

**The door slammed and I stared at it. Shock evident on my face.**

** Draco...she called me Draco...no one called me Draco besides Blaise...**


End file.
